


moving day

by transbuck



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Rewrite, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, firefighter maddie au, this au is continuing to punch me in the face. ive been thinking about it all day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: He's enlisted the help of his older sister, her boyfriend, and one of their coworkers (who's way too attractive for his own good, but that's neither here nor there) in helping him move what little stuff he brought from Pennsylvania into his new apartment, along with all the new furniture (new-ish. Most of the stuff he's found in garage sales here and there). He had stubbornly tried to do it all himself, but Maddie wasn't having that for even a second.





	moving day

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey! it's me again! i've been kind of on a Roll lately, which im very excited about. very proud of myself! anyway, i've been thinking about rewriting that one scene from 2x06 but for the firefighter!maddie au since last night, but i kinda didn't have the time to write it then. so here i am now!  
> anywho! i hope yall enjoy! as usual, you can find me on tumblr @diazbuckley!  
> ps, go follow @one-eighteen on tumblr bc theyre the Origins of this au ok? ok

Buck was incredibly nervous about moving out of Chimney and Maddie's apartment and into his own place. At the same time, though, he knew he couldn't keep staying in their guest bedroom forever. He knew that if he was going to stay in LA permanently, then he'd have to move into his own place at some point so he can feel like all of this is real. Whatever that means, he's yet to figure it out himself. He decided he'd rather find his own place sooner rather than later because the guilt about intruding on his sister's space had settled in sooner than he had expected it to. It's been a long time since he lived alone, he realizes. In fact, if he really thinks about it, he's pretty sure he's  _never_ really lived alone. He thinks the closest he's ever been to living alone was living with Doug because it had just been the two of them, but thinking about that makes him feel queasy. He ignores that observation as much as he can.

Anyway. He's enlisted the help of his older sister, her boyfriend, and one of their coworkers (who's way too attractive for his own good, but that's neither here nor there) in helping him move what little stuff he brought from Pennsylvania into his new apartment, along with all the new furniture (new-ish. Most of the stuff he's found in garage sales here and there). He had stubbornly tried to do it all himself, but Maddie wasn't having that for even a second ("If you try to lift that couch by yourself, you're gonna tear a muscle." "I am _not_ gonna tear a muscle." "Yeah. Uh-huh. Sure. Please explain to me how you, in all your twinkish glory, expect to carry a whole ass couch by yourself."). If he's being honest with himself, though, he's glad Maddie forced him to let them help. He knows that she's right about him not being able to do this by himself. He'd rather die than admit she was right, though.

Buck is really glad Eddie's helped him figure out how to set up all the security systems in his new place, because he's sure that he'd be too paranoid to sleep without all of it, and he just knows that all of the information would fly right over his head. He had never been a technology kind of guy. Eddie had kind of taken over all the setup, which Buck is immensely grateful for. It allows him to spend more time alone, gathering his thoughts while he unpacks some things. After unpacking all of his clothes into his new dresser, he decides that he needs a break from putting things away, and that he needs to go check up on how everyone's doing. He wants to make sure that Maddie and Chimney are handling the couch alright, above all.

"Okay, you've officially reached Fort Knox-level security," Eddie says loudly from downstairs when Buck exits his new bedroom, hopping off the ladder he had been standing on.

Buck peeks over the railing down at Eddie. "Oh, you think it's too much?" he asks, despite feeling like all the cameras and alarms and everything aren't  _nearly_ enough to keep him as safe as he'd like to be.

"Three motion sensors in the living room?" Eddie starts as Buck finally starts making his way down the stairs. "I mean, maybe if you're trying to keep Tom Cruise from getting his hands on your NOC list." Buck pauses his descent on the stairs to give Eddie a confused look. He's pretty sure he's never heard of a 'NOC list' before. " _Mission: Impossible_. No?"

"Sorry, haven't seen it," Buck says with a slightly apologetic smile before turning to finally step down onto the main level.

"Travesty," Eddie replies with the ghost of a smile.

 

***

 

Maddie and Chimney have been put onto couch and pizza duty. Aka, they're the ones bringing the couch and the pizza Buck ordered for lunch into the apartment. It should be easy enough, but if they're being honest with themselves, they've been spending a little too much time flirting, and now they have to get the pizza inside before it gets cold. Not wanting to take multiple trips, Maddie came up with the bright idea of setting the three pizza boxes on top of the couch to bring all of the items inside at the same time (Chimney told her she was brilliant for that idea. It made her feel warm inside to hear that). However, the couch is a little to wide for them to be able to get it inside the apartment without all of the boxes falling.

"Maybe we pop the hinges off the door," Chimney suggests, squinting at the door frame a little.

"Or we use the Jaws of Life," Maddie adds as she's looking back at the door frame herself. Just as she says that, Buck's coming up to the entrance, looking a little panicked at all of their suggestions.

"No, no, no. It has to fit," Buck says desperately as he looks between the two of them. "I measured it twice. Can't you guys just, you know," he acts out turning the couch around, vaguely aware that he probably looks like a total goof right about now, "turn it around the other way?" The thought of the two of them wrecking part of his new place just to get his brand new couch inside is stressful, to say the least.

Maddie leans against the frame of the archway, frowning a little. "And then the pizza will slide off," she says, as if it's the most obvious concern to have in the whole entire world.

That's probably one of the worst things anyone's told Buck, he thinks. The more logical part of him tells him that he's being a little dramatic, but at the same time, he _just_ got this couch. He doesn't want it to be ruined so soon. "You have pizza on my new sofa?" he asks incredulously as he quickly whips around to look at the couch. Sure enough, there are pizza boxes resting on top of it. This is not what he had in mind when he asked the two of them to take care of his couch  _and_ the pizza.

"It's on the plastic," Maddie says, gesturing toward the three boxes, acting as if  _Buck's_ in the wrong here. Honestly, he's surprised that  _she's_ the older one right now.

Buck lifts the boxes and glances between Maddie, Chimney, and the door frame incredulously for a moment before rushing back inside. He's a little in shock over the fact that the two of them were so willing to ruin the frame just to take one less trip inside of his apartment. Though, then again, he does remember Maddie telling him to 'work smarter, not harder' when he was younger. Somehow, he doesn't think that sentiment quite applies to this situation. He makes his way back over to Eddie's side now, anxious to not only be near him again (because, wow, he didn't expect Maddie to work with someone who's so  _hot._ Maddie certainly never mentioned any coworkers that are so bangin' except for Chimney, though she's more than a little biased), but also anxious to hear all about his new security system. "I'm sorry. You were showing me the security app," he says apologetically as he's back at Eddie's side.

From outside, he hears Chimney say, "All right, pivot." Buck glances back at where him and Maddie are, watches for a moment as the two of them grunt and lift up his couch. He squints a little before turning his attention back toward Eddie.

"Okay, so, basically, you can check everything on here," Eddie tells him, showing the tablet off to Buck as he glances over at his two coworkers for a moment. It sounds like they're really struggling over there, and Buck briefly wonders if he should go offer to help out. Though he's not sure how much of a help he'd be. Maybe he should tell Eddie to help out? He certainly wouldn't say no to watching this tall drink of water carry something heavy (he internally sighs dreamily when he thinks about how Eddie can most definitely carry Buck. He doesn't think he's ever been more attracted to another person in his entire life). "Lift with your legs!" Eddie shouts to them before focusing on Buck again. "And you can also check it on your phone if you're not at home."

Hearing all of that floods Buck with relief. Despite the fact that he's going to be alone in this great big apartment, he feels a little safer knowing that he's got all of these security systems in place. "That's great, 'cause now if I here a noise in the middle of the night, I don't have to get out of bed to know it's the ice maker," he says with a light smile thrown Eddie's way. When Eddie smiles right back, he feels fuzzy inside. Finally, Maddie and Chimney have made it inside with his new couch, and seeing it finally in his new place makes this all feel a little more real. He's incredibly grateful that, despite still not knowing him all too well, Maddie's coworkers are so willing to drop everything just to help him out. "Hey, thank you, guys, for helping me on your day off," he tells the three of them with a crooked little smile.

"Don't worry about it," Chimney says as he makes his way over to Buck. He takes the pizza boxes from Buck's hands. "Plates?"

"Countertop. Kitchen," Buck replies as Chimney heads into said room.

"Beer?" Eddie asks from beside him as he's handing Buck the tablet.

"Uh, also kitchen. Fridge," Buck responds, smiling at the little smile it pulls out of Eddie as he gently takes the tablet from him.

"Clever," Eddie says before heading into the kitchen himself. Buck watches him leave with a smile that he's sure Maddie's going to tease him about.

Buck stares for a moment at Eddie as Maddie's meandering up to him. When she's finally in front of him, he glances back at her, pointing in Eddie's direction. "He is so cute," he says sincerely, though it's a bit of an understatement. Really, Eddie's the most attractive man Buck's probably ever seen (besides himself, of course, but that's not the point). And, honestly, the way Eddie smiles at him makes Buck feel all warm and good inside. Far warmer and far better than his ex husband ever made him feel. Buck's sure he's got no chance with Eddie, and he knows for a fact that he's not ready for another relationship any time soon, but there's no harm in some light staring and fantasizing. And also probably dreaming. He's sure that that smile is going to come to him in his dreams and wake him up feeling all hot and bothered. He finds that he doesn't quite mind all too much.

"Yeah, he gets that a lot," Maddie says, glancing over towards the kitchen before looking back over at Buck with a grin. "Uh, you should meet his kid, though."

Oh. Buck's brain short circuits a little at that. The image of Eddie being a dad is so adorable that he just might explode. He can already tell that Eddie is the greatest father in the world, and the thought of seeing Eddie in Dad Mode makes his heart beat just a little bit faster in his chest. "Wait, Eddie has a kid?" he finally asks, glancing from Maddie to Eddie in the kitchen back to Maddie again. He's sure Maddie's mentioned the kid before, but he's been so frazzled and out of it since moving to LA that he honestly can't remember.

"Believe it or not, little brother," Maddie says cheekily, throwing her arm around Buck's shoulders (he's still not over how buff she's gotten since he last saw her. Seems they've both changed a lot in the last three years), "But his son just might be  _cuter_ than he is."

" _Oh my God_ ," Buck mumbles, cheeks flushing a little. "You're kidding. Have you met his kid?"

"Mhm! And he's an absolute  _angel_ ," Maddie replies as she leads Buck toward the kitchen. "You'll love him. I'm sure Eddie'll introduce you someday. Eddie totally has a crush on you, just so you know. He's, like, the _king_ of being unsubtle about stuff."

Buck doesn't get the chance to react to that beyond brief flustered stuttering because, before he knows it, they're in the kitchen, and Eddie's joyfully handing him a plate with a slice of pizza. He smiles gratefully, trying to ignore the flurry of butterflies in his stomach because  _wow_ , he never realized he'd be into hot dads, but here he is. Who knows, maybe he might be ready to dabble in dating again sooner than he thought.


End file.
